


Lesbians in a Corn Maze

by magicalgirlapocalypse



Series: petra and wanda's misadventures [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Female Peter Parker, Flirting, Fluff, female Wade Wilson, female spideypool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalgirlapocalypse/pseuds/magicalgirlapocalypse
Summary: Petra parker goes to a corn maze for halloween with her friends, but Wanda wilson has some plans to spend time with her alone.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Petra Parker/Wanda Wilson
Series: petra and wanda's misadventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958263
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Lesbians in a Corn Maze

**Author's Note:**

> so 1. petra is in college, 2. they already know each other's secret identities 3. they aren't dating yet but are very good friends and crushing on each other hard. enjoy there isn't enough fem spideypool

alright wanda definitely did not follow petra and her two friends to a corn maze to accidentally bump into her and have a romantic corn maze time together. she just happened to be there! she also just happened to make some strategic distractions so petra would get separated from her friends, but it was all accidental! really!

[are we supposed to believe any of that shit?]

hey honest! no ill will at all!

"ah goddamnit... where did they go...?" oh time to put the plan in motion!

[thought this was all coincidental? hmmm?]

shh no time for talk- time to make the best romance story ever!

"ohhh spidey, funny seeing you here!" wanda put her hands behind her back and smiled innocently at the brunette.

"ah- wanda? keep that down okay! what are you even doing here?" petra was a bit surprised but in all honestly she couldn't just have a day to enjoy herself with the mercenary doing something to screw it up.

"who? me? i'm just enjoying a fun little corn maze... speaking of fun wouldn't this be a kickass place to have secret semi-public sex?" wanda shrugged.

"yeah you wish." petra quipped before turning away from wanda and starting to walk away.

"hey since we're both here and your friends aren't here why don't we find our way out together!" wanda quickly started following petra, skipping up to walk beside her and giving petra a grin under her hoodie.

"i don't even want to know why you know i came with my friends... let's just get this over with before you decide to wreck the place and i have to get your ass out of trouble." the brunette reluctantly agreed, somewhat wishing that wanda wasn't wearing that dumb hoodie that made it hard for petra to see how pretty and kissable... 

shit where was she? oh yeah finding her friends and getting out of the maze.

petra cleared her throat and was sure wanda picked up on it but was thankful that for once she decided not to say anything about it.

[she was totally thinking about how annoying you were]

wanda would be letting the boxes get to her but nope! this was officially a date! 

wanda has taken at least 5 minutes to try and figure out the best way to slip her hand into petra's so they could intertwine their fingers but was surprised when petra grabbed hers first.

"your hair is gonna go grey with how anxious you are just trying to hold hands ya know." petra smirked a bit up at wanda, making the mercenary blush a bit before smiling back.

"never thought my little petra-pie would admit her true feelings for me!" wanda gasped overdramatically.

"you know what i regret holding your hand now." petra was going to slip her hand away before wanda gripped it- but not too hard that petra couldn't slip her hand away if she wanted to (we all know she could if she wanted to seeing as how strong she was).

"nope no take backs!" wanda spoke happily, walking a bit ahead of petra and effectively pulling her along through the corn.

"ugh do you have any idea where you're going?" petra asked, not really minding holding wanda's hand but trying to keep up with her pace.

"what do you take me for, princess? someone whose never gone to a corn maze before?" wanda feigned hurt that petra obviously didn't buy.

"don't have to be smart to go into a corn maze." petra spoke back, tilting her head. "you are gonna get us lost!"

"i would do no such thing! not even on purpose to spend more time with you!" the blonde promised, holding out her other hand's pinkie, "pinkie promise, petra-pie."

the college student couldn't help the smile that graced her face before rolling her eyes, reluctantly holding out her pinkie to accept the promise.

"but! if we do happen to be stuck here i'm sure we can find a nice patch of dirt to make dirtier..." wanda continued, which just made petra roll her eyes harder and groan. 

"always gotta make a nice moment gross don't you 'pool?" the brunette pulled her pinkie away and then took lead of the two, walking forwards on the dirt path, passing rows of corn and trying to figure out the way to get them out.

"don't come crying to me when you want a lil piece of lovin'!"

"if i wanted some 'loving' i could just use my web slinger to get out of here and go snuggle on my couch, probably a lot fluffier than you." petra shrugged.

"i'm offended princess, i am just about the fluffiest merc- EX-mercenary to exist!"

she could feel the eye roll even while only being able to see the back of petra, and damn it was a nice backside!

[it wouldn't hurt to just get a little touch...]

wanda already had her hand ready to strike when petra spoke. 

"don't even think about it."

"but spidey! your ass just won't quit! it's teasing me!"

"keep talking and all you'll be seeing is it walking away." 

"as much as i would love to see that sight... i would much rather feel it on me." wanda shrugged.

wanda wasn't sure if it was to shut her up, the undeniable sexual tension between the two or anger that caused petra's next move but damn was it worth every single night trying to woo her spidey-crush.

petra turned around to face wanda and before the blonde could open her mouth again, her lips were pushed against petra's, trying to comprehend a sentence but it quickly died out at petra's lips working against hers, making her let out a grateful moan.

when petra finally pulled away, looking up into wanda's eyes, wanda was almost speechless.

but of course he always had something to say, "if i knew talking about your ass would get me a hot fucking kiss i would have been talking about it nonstop."

"you already do wanda." petra said back softly without effort, standing on her tippy toes.

"so it's been working?" 

"do you ever stop talking?"

"you already know how to-"

and damn did she use that mouth to her advantage. if wanda was the merc with the mouth then petra was surely the only person who could tame it.

"how about we make like a tree and get the fuck out of this corn before i fuck you on the corn?" wanda said after petra pulled her lips away again.

"that would require knowing how to get out of the maze, you know." petra spoke back, breath hitting wanda's cheek.

"you didn't say no." 

petra rolled her eyes. "can't have an ounce of romance in you huh?"

"i have plenty more things that can go inside me- and you for that matter!" 

"take me on a date first!"

"is this not a date?"

"nope, you gotta ask people on dates!" petra managed to slip her hand away from wanda's and run forward, smiling a bit.

"hey you little spider monkey get back here!" wanda ran after her, making petra giggle as she dodged the blonde.

"gotta catch me!"

"i better get a treat after all this! i'm old ya know it's not good for my heart!"

"your heart is fine!" 

and that's how they spent their date-

[not a date]

totally a date.


End file.
